


Qualcosa di sbagliato

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Television Watching
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Camus va a letto presto per prepararsi ad una missione importante; Milo, invece, convince Aiolia a guardare un film dell'orrore... o un orrore di film?





	Qualcosa di sbagliato

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al contest “Halloween Party – Revival” a cura di Fanwriter.it
> 
> Prompt: A ha paura e stringe la mano a B.  
> Genere principale: Comico  
> BONUS: Film horror

Aiolia doveva ancora capire come esattamente Milo fosse riuscito a coinvolgerlo in quell'attività, nonostante fossero impegnati in una missione che richiedeva molta concentrazione.

C'era qualcosa di sbagliato nel modo in cui se ne stava seduto vicino all'amico con il corpo voltato a metà verso di lui e i nervi tesi, uno strano batticuore che sembrava quasi sconvolgerlo; per di più, Aiolia non riusciva a credere di aver accettato quella proposta, soprattutto se proveniente da Milo. Sì, Milo! Avrebbe potuto capire se si fosse trattato di Deathmask, in realtà, ma in quel caso avrebbe semplicemente rifiutato l'offerta e sarebbe andato a dormire – proprio come aveva fatto un saggio Camus.

Con un fremito che gli attraversò il corpo, il Saint del Leone strinse uno dei cuscini del divano con presa un po' tremante e si portò l'altra mano alle labbra come per non farne uscire alcun suono. Il respiro per un momento gli si bloccò nel petto per poi proseguire un po' appesantito, con grande imbarazzo del greco.

Milo era sereno ed osservava con aria interessata, inspirando a fondo nei momenti più topici; rilassato, poggiò il capo contro lo schienale del divano e sembrò così a proprio agio che l'altro, per un istante, lo invidiò... poi, desiderò di mollargli un sonoro ceffone solo per vedere quella tranquillità sgretolarsi nel giro di pochi secondi. No, la violenza non era decisamente la soluzione: certamente, Aiolia era sensibile ad un certo tipo di scenari, ma essendo un Saint d'alto rango avrebbe dovuto superare stoicamente il momento drammatico – un momento che adesso durava da una buona mezz'ora.

Gettò un'occhiata all'amico e strinse le labbra, udendo solo il suono di qualcosa di malefico: passi felpati, un respiro affannato e i gemiti disperati di qualcuno che di lì a poco avrebbe gridato.

“Milo, non credi che sia il caso di smettere?”

L'altro greco, finalmente, distolse lo sguardo dallo schermo, anche se a fatica, e si voltò ad osservare Aiolia. Lì per lì non rispose, ma quando un pensiero si fece strada nella sua mente, la sua espressione cambiò radicalmente: le sue labbra si aprirono in un ghigno sorpreso e divertito insieme, e la risposta che seguì non fu affatto confortante.

“Hai paura? Non credevo che questo fosse il tuo punto debole!”

“Non ho paura”, ribatté Aiolia, irritato. “Credo soltanto che questo tipo di intrattenimento si addica di più ad altre persone”.

“Perché mai? Alcuni film horror sono capolavori del cinema”.

“Davvero?”

“Così dice Camus, almeno. Io li trovo divertenti e surreali, non credi?”

Il Saint del Leone prese mentalmente nota di fare una chiacchierata esaustiva con Camus. Impiegò un momento per rispondere, non riuscendo a capire come Milo avesse potuto considerare divertente (surreale, poteva capirlo) un film orribile: membra squartate, sangue a litri e la cosa che più di tutte stava mettendo alla prova i suoi nervi – momenti insensati in cui accadeva qualcosa di improvviso, una cosa che lo faceva saltare continuamente sul posto. L'antagonista continuava ad attaccare le sue vittime nei momenti in cui il ritmo del film si faceva rassicurante, inducendo nello spettatore uno stato di calma per poi scuotere brutalmente i suoi nervi.

Ecco, Aiolia si sentiva scosso. Capolavoro del cinema o meno, rimpiangeva di non aver seguito Camus verso la camera da letto, almeno avrebbe riposato.

“Divertente? Credevo che solo Deathmask potesse trovare divertente una cosa del genere”, rimbeccò alla fine, ancora teso nell'attesa del prossimo jumpscare. L'ansia ormai gli stava davvero logorando i nervi e cercare di essere coerente e guardare il film fino ai titoli di coda non lo aiutava di certo a rilassarsi, rivelandosi anzi un compito sempre più arduo.

“Non divertente nel senso che fa ridere. Divertente, nel senso che ti tiene incollato allo schermo”.

“Chi mai vorrebbe farsi intrattenere allegramente da una sequela di spaventi e litri di sangue?”

“Io”.

Ad Aiolia, nonostante tutto, venne da ridere. “Era una domanda retorica”, precisò, pur non avendone bisogno.

Milo fece spallucce e riprese a concentrarsi sulle scene trasmesse dal televisore, soffocando uno sbadiglio.

Il film proseguì così com'era iniziato: molti salti di paura, molto sangue, fin troppe vittime. Aiolia tentava di seguire la trama, di trovare un filo conduttore, e faticava a credere che lo sceneggiatore avesse trovato lavoro; con una storia noiosamente lineare e sempre più banale, i suoi nervi si calmarono un po', complice la mancanza di momenti spaventosi degni di nota – probabilmente si era desensibilizzato, pensò tra sé.

Continuava a credere che il genere horror non fosse adatto a lui, comunque – nemmeno a Milo, in realtà, dato che verso il clou del film pareva in procinto di addormentarsi.

Così, Aiolia sospirò e, mettendosi un po' più comodo sul morbido divano, cercò di guardare anche gli ultimi minuti che restavano, senza far caso al capo dell'amico poggiato sulla spalla, il corpo ormai rilassato mentre dormiva. La lotta finale del protagonista si stava rivelando uno dei momenti più interessanti del film, tanto che il greco si ritrovò assorto in essa; la scena non era priva di violenza gratuita e naturalmente nauseabonda quando i cadaveri in putrefazione delle precedenti vittime iniziarono ad attaccare il protagonista, eppure ormai tanto valeva sapere come andava a finire.

Il ritmo si fece incalzante e Aiolia non fece nemmeno caso allo scivolare inconsapevole di Milo contro il suo corpo. Tutto coinvolto nella scena, segretamente tifando perché il protagonista trionfasse sul cattivo di turno, non si accorse della presenza di Camus, entrato in camera con una piccola smorfia sul viso assonnato.

Il francese si avvicinò di qualche passo, ma il greco, continuando a divorare il finale di un film mediocre, non fece una piega, convinto che l'altro stesse dormendo nella camera in fondo al piccolo corridoio.

“Pessimo film”, commentò Camus con semplicità.

Convinto che nessuno fosse sveglio, Aiolia sussultò molto bruscamente per l'interruzione e, con un gesto automatico, afferrò la mano di Milo per stringerla con forza, alla ricerca di un appiglio che lo aiutasse a superare il panico.

“Camus”, rispose alla fine, ostentando una calma che proprio non gli apparteneva. “Credevo che stessi dormendo”, confessò, col cuore ancora in gola, sperando che almeno il francese non ridesse della sua reazione.

Milo mugugnò qualcosa che riguardava la sua mano, ma Aiolia lo ignorò e preferì tentare di calmare il battito furioso del suo cuore. Camus lo guardava con sopracciglia alzate e l'espressione di chi, dopo molto tempo, comprende; quando il suo sguardo cadde palesemente sulle mani dei due greci, il Saint dell'Acquario si schiarì la voce, quasi mostrando una traccia di imbarazzo.

“Non credevo di interrompere qualcosa, mi dispiace”, asserì calmo, incrociando le mani dietro la schiena ben ritta.

Milo continuava a borbottare, ma se ne stava ancora poggiato tutto su Aiolia, che dal canto suo sospirò afflitto: “Non è come sembra, posso spiegare...”

“Non credo ce ne sia bisogno”.

“Camus, davvero, stavamo solo guardando un film e...”

“Non è affar mio. In ogni caso, speravo che almeno tu avessi più gusto in fatto di cinema”.

Aiolia lasciò la mano di Milo e scosse il capo, cercando le parole adatte per spiegare ciò che realmente era accaduto – a lui il cinema interessava poco, tra l'altro.

“Torno a dormire. In ogni caso, sono sempre disponibile per consigli su film migliori” Camus si interruppe per un istante, il suo sguardo tornò alla mano di Milo e, dopo aver notato la mancanza di quella di Aiolia a coprirla, scosse il capo e continuò: “Non importa, ma ricordati della missione di domani, dobbiamo essere vigili. Buon... riposo”.

Con queste ultime parole, Camus tornò lesto in camera da letto senza attendere risposta e, per buona misura, chiuse anche la porta.

Prima ancora che il custode della quinta casa potesse realizzare ciò che era accaduto, Milo gli cadde addosso e russò sgraziato, coprendo anche l'ultima battuta del protagonista sullo schermo. Era davvero un pessimo film, ma Aiolia aveva desiderato vederne la fine per mettersi il cuore in pace.

Infastidito dal russare dell'altro greco e dal fraintendimento del francese, il Saint del Leone, ormai nervoso, incrociò le braccia e rimpianse la compagnia di Deathmask per la prima ed ultima volta nella sua vita.

 


End file.
